particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Prime Ministers of the Istalian Empire
This is a list of the Primes Minister Imperial Secretary of State of the Istalian Empire, and of the Governments they led, who served in the office since the Imperial Reform of 4571. The list provides for each Head of Government his name, his political party, the coalition to which he belonged and of which he was expression (if any), the Governments he led, years and'/'''or months in office, term lenght, the status, and finally the Monarch under who served. ''Status describes, also through colors, if the government was: * a majority single-party government * a majority coalition government * a minority government * a Grand Coalition Government * a National Unity Government **Not recognized by the Republican Front and the Socialists & Democrats as part of the 4666 President of the Assembly crisis. Recognized only from August 4667. Records: * Longest sitting cabinet: Carraro I (7 years and 4 months) * Shortest sitting cabinet: Tarso I (6 months) * Longest sitting Prime Minister (*): Paolo Tarso (25 years and 11 months) * Shortest sitting Prime Minister: Amelio Perrelli (2 years and 5 months) * Prime Minister who led the most Cabinets: Paolo Tarso (8) (*) It is cumulative of all the years/months in office, also if not in a row. Previous Prime Ministers of Istalia Timeline from 4571 #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:800 height:800 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:150 height:780 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4571 till:4712 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4571 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4571 till:4575 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text: Damiano Valenti from:4575 till:4580 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Faisal Saeed from:4580 till:4584 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text: Damiano Valenti from:4584 till:4610 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Paolo Tarso from:4610 till:4621 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Rania Mossadeq from:4621 till:4626 shift:($dx,0) color:orange text:Leo Tomassi from:4626 till:4629 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow2 text:Camilla Padovano from:4629 till:4631 shift:($dx,0) color:darkblue text:Amelio Perrelli from:4631 till:4635 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Augusto Aloia from:4635 till:4642 shift:($dx,0) color:orange text:Teodoro Carraro from:4642 till:4646 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Giona Nasato from:4646 till:4652 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Valerio Dalema from:4652 till:4654 shift:($dx,0) color:claret text:Santino Bellandini from:4654 till:4659 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Stefano Terenzi from:4659 till:4667 shift:($dx,0) color:claret text:Santino Bellandini from:4667 till:4670 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Davide Valentani from:4670 till:4680 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Minerva Larocca from:4680 till:4684 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Bashar Harari from:4684 till:4688 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Minerva Larocca from:4688 till:4693 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Alba Roncato from:4693 till:4696 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Roberto Gori from:4696 till:4711 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Piermarco Carabetta Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:List of heads of government